


Knowing Each Other

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Rose, a moment of what they become</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be a coda, perhaps, on my "Restless" series, but it has not yet been cleaned up and archived here.

Punch for punch, blow for blow, Cassie had a slight edge, but Rose normally took her in speed. Their sparring sessions were always exercises in strategy now, pushing each one to use their unique advantages to take the upper hand.

Cassie didn't mind as much if the elfin girl managed to pin her with speed, and Rose's singular eye didn't look so frantically trapped when Cassie landed on top. Even so, both knew they had   
issues, and the pins were quick affairs, with the victor rolling off and to a crouch while the other recovered.

The way they both knew it was all fine, though, was the light kiss or gentle caress that always preceded the resumption of hostilities. 

They knew each other, manifestations of Ares' anger on one side, and survivor of hell on the other.


End file.
